Ciara
by JennyMikaelson
Summary: Rebekah was always the girl who believed that her prince would come for her and they would have a happy ending. She never would have expected herself to be a single mother or to bump into the father of her child.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**Okay so please don't kill me for starting another story. It's just that this idea has been haunting me to write so here we are. All human btw.**

**Disclaimer: I swear to god if I owned Vampire Dairies, Klaus and Caroline would have been in Rome by now on their romantic getaway, but unfortunately I don't so I'll just go by my imagination for now. **

* * *

_"I'm sorry, Rebekah. I can't do this."_

His words still echoed through her minds as she woke up, remembering that she had to get Ciara to school.

As if were cued Ciara came running into Rebekah's room, "Mama!" Ciara stopped when she saw Rebekah stretch as she got off the bed and yawned. Ciara then charged and launched herself at her mother's legs, catching Rebekah off guard.

"Morning sweetie." Rebekah said bending down to scoop her daughter in a hug.

"Morning ma."Ciara squealed kissing her mother's cheek. Rebekah could feel her daughter's beautiful forest green eyes burn as she placed her down.

Ciara was so much like her father and it killed her every time she would looked into those eyes. Even her hair had shades of his dark brown along with Rebekah's blond.

_"I don't love you. I never have."_

Rebekah breath hitched as the phone rang. She shook her head, she refused to think of him ever. He had left her when she needed him the most. She could get over was still how much she loved him even after what he had done to her. She had heard nor seen him in a good six years nor has she heard from his family. There were some times were she wished she could have told him, but Ciara meant a lot to her and she won't trade her for the world.

_He didn't want to be here. That's his problem not yours, Bekah. He'll never see how amazing of a child he made._

"Hello."

"Bekah!" She smiled warmly. She should have expected her best friend or now sister-in-law, Katherine to call this early.

"Kat. What do I owe thee pleasure of?" Rebekah said letting her native British accent spill was she got Ciara's breakfast ready.

"Are you free after work? There this guy..." She sighed, Katherine was always trying to set her up with dates.

"Katherine."

"Rebekah."

"I don't have a babysitter and..."

"Klaus and I can watch her." She intervened.

Before Rebekah could reply, Klaus had seemed to have taken the phone from Katherine,"Bekah, if I need you to go on a date so that I can spend time with my favorite niece then for the love of god, just go."

Rebekah rolled her eyes, "She's your only niece."

"Exactly, my point has been made, little sister." She could literally sees his smirk emerging onto his face. She really hoped for her sake that Ciara doesn't become like Klaus, that would be a nightmare.

"Fine. I'll ask Ciara if wants to come. If she says no, then no."

Just then Ciara walked into the kitchen with her school outfit on.

"Ciara, love. Uncle Klaus wants to know if you want to go over today."

"Yes!" She screamed.

Rebekah sighed," I guess that I need to find an outfit for to night then, huh?"

"Yeap, I'll talk to you later." Katherine hung up.

_This is going to be a long day._

* * *

Caroline Forbes was nervous. Actually stressed would be a better adjective. It was her first day teaching, she was teaching the first grade. She had met all the parents except for one. A desk right in the back of the class. She took her roll sheet and was shocked at the name, Ciara Rose Mikaelson-Salvatore.

_Salvatore and Mikaelson? They were two of the biggest business rivals...between Damon Salvatore and Kol Mikaelson. So how is there a child with both last names? Maybe it's just coincidence...  
_

Her thoughts were suddenly broken when a beautiful blond woman walked into the class with a small child walking behind her, whom Caroline assumed was Ciara.

_Focus Caroline! You don't want to make a mistake on your first day._

She silently scolded herself.

"Hello is this the correct room for first grade?" Her British accent spilled.

Caroline smiled,"Yes this is."

Ciara walked in front of her mother,"Hello my name is Ciara." She took her hand out, like her mother did when she met new people.

Caroline bent down to Ciara,"Hello sweetie. I'm Miss Forbes." Ciara grinned, her teacher was pretty and looked nice.

"I won't actually be here today to pick her up. My brother Niklaus or sister-in-law Katherine Mikaelson will be coming by." Rebekah said taking her phone out of her purse.

"Umm okay. Thank you Ms. Salvatore." Caroline said.

Rebekah frowned,"It's just Rebekah Mikealson."

"Right. Sorry."

Rebekah nodded then looked at Ciara,"Be good for Uncle Klaus and Aunt Katy."

"And no T.V-"

"No T.V til I finish homework." Ciara interrupted,"I know momma."Rebekah smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, "Love you." She said before heading out the door.

* * *

**A/N:So if this get enough reviews, I'll continue.**

**Don't you imagine Caroline as a school teacher?**

**-Jenny**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

**Thank you to**

**TVDPJ, ****Hana, ****katherinemikaelson, ****winxgirl1997 ****for your reviews:)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed or favorited as well, I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire D****airies. Ciara is only a made up character from pure my imagination. **

_(Excuse the typos)_

* * *

Caroline glance at the time, it was almost a quarter to three. Whoever was coming to pick up Ciara was late, and Caroline had a teacher's meeting to attend to.

"Miss Forbes." Ciara's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Yes, Ciara?"

"I drew you this." She said handing her a piece of paper.

Caroline expected it be doodles or a messy coloring, but she was in shock when she saw the paper. The sketch looked so realistic of Caroline.

_There is no way, she could have drawn this!_

It seemed that Ciara read her mind,"My mommy said my drawing talent from my Uncle Nik." She smiled.

"It is so lovely. You are quite talented." Caroline replied as she got a thumbtack and placed the drawing around her desk station.

"Thank you." Ciara blushed, "My uncle says when I'm older he'll take me London to see paintings."

Before Caroline replied, a medium height man with blond hair with beautiful blue eyes walked into the classroom and Ciara towards him.

"Uncle Nik!" That broke Caroline's concentration from the handsome stranger. To her greatest disappointment, he was married and the uncle to one of her students.

_Well that's just makes everything great!_

"Are you Niklaus Mikaelson?" Caroline said in her most business like voice she had.

Klaus looked up, "Yeah, I'm her uncle. Call me Klaus." He held his hand out. Caroline could feel her knees getting weaker by the seconds.

_Relax Caroline, he may be hot and with a British accent...but your an american...Wait what? Just shake his hand for god's sake._

"Caroline Forbes. You do know that Ciara's class gets out at two?"

"Ahh yes. My greatest apologizes, I was stuck at a business meeting." He offered a tiny smile.

She nodded and bent down to Ciara's level," Bye sweetheart. Don't forget that your homework is due tomorrow."

"She has homework on the first day of school?" Klaus asked with a puzzled expression.

She let out a small soft laugh, "Her homework is to paperwork singed by her parent or guardian."

He sighed of relief," I thought she would have math homework or something like that."

She nodded, "If you would excuse me, I kinda have a teacher's meeting to attend. It's actually my first day teaching."

Klaus smiled, "Good luck."

_Why does the good ones have to be taken?_

* * *

Rebekah sighed for what seemed to be the fifth time, she was there at the restaurant waiting for her date. She was still trying to find a way to let the man down, seeing that every date she's had never gone further than the third meeting. Once they found out that she had a daughter, they would ditch her but it was alright with Rebekah, she had a daughter that she would never trade for anything.

"Rebekah Mikaelson?" An all too familiar voice called, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She froze. _This can't not be happening._With a force smile she turned around, coming face to face with the certain blue eyed person, "Damon Salvatore." She said as he sat down.

"What are you doing _here_?"

"I should be asking _you_ that." His trademark smirk formed.

She rolled her eyes, "I was actually waiting for my date." His smirk only grew more, as if that were possible with a cocky bastard like Damon.

"Looks like _it's_ here." He leaned back in the chair.

Her mouth dropped, "What?"

"I guess Kat must have mixed this up but here I am. It's nice to see you after long these years Blondie."

She couldn't believe that Katherine would do this to her. When she gets to their home, Rebekah would give her a piece of her mind. She just can not organize a date with _his brother_.

"Can I get you anything?" A waitress interrupted her thoughts.

"I'll have a coffee, what about you Blondie?"

She nodded, "I'll have the same."

The waitress smiled at Damon before leaving.

"So Becks where have you been. I haven't heard from you since..." He trailed off.

"Yeah well I grew up." She replied almost immediately.

Damon's eyebrow rose, "Oh really now. I heard you were a wedding planner?"

* * *

"Klaus, Ciara!" Katherine called as she walked down that hall of their large house.

She stopped once she found them. Ciara on Klaus' lap and they both were drawing on the large canvas. She smiled at the sight, it was a rare side of Klaus that ever surfaced, once a blue moon-like they said.

Ciara carefully place the drawing instruments away from her and quickly ran to Katherine.

"Aunt Kathy." Ciara began eyeing the cookies, "Are those for me?" She said looking up with an adorable smile.

"Hmm..." Katherine pretended to think, "I don't know... I think Uncle Klaus like chocolate chips cookies? Don't you?" She teased as Klaus came up next to her.

"Well they are my favorites." Klaus said snaking his arms around her.

Ciara pretended to gasp, "Uncle Klaus, you said ores were your favorite." Katherine let go a laugh, it was funny to see how Ciara resembled Rebekah in every form.

"Umm is that's right...well I guess you are the only person that likes chocolate chips." Klaus said as a smile began to form as he saw his niece reach out for a cookie.

* * *

"So what have you been up to lately, Damon. Well you know... besides having a rivalry business war with my brother, Kol, of course." Rebekah said after telling Damon about her life, excluding Ciara for obvious reasons.

"Well I actually have to get ready for Stefan's upcoming wedding." Her heart dropped at those words.

"He's what?" She choked.

Damon seemed a little amused, "He's engaged to Elena Gilbert."

"That girl that you two used to fight over?" He rolled his eyes, "The one and only."

She should have expected him to move on, if he could then she should as well. Stefan Salvatore, was the only person that could make her weak and make her laugh as if she was a school girl.

"Oh my Jesus, You're Rebekah Mikaelson, may a get a picture with you!" A woman exclaimed as she was passing by.

Rebekah gave Damon an apologetic look before setting her phone, "This will be quick." Damon nodded. Damon boredly looked around the restaurant before Rebekah's Galaxy phone caught his attention. Her wallpaper was a picture of her and a young child with striking forest green eyes. There was only one person that those eyes reminded him of.

_Stefan._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update!**

**I know couples are kinda mixed up at the moment but soon everything will make sense:) I promise!**

**What did you think about Klaroline?I tried to work in some Klaroline moments, trust me Caroline will be in this story.**

**Did you like how I kinda introduced Damon?**

**Favorite part so far?**

**Please Review!**

**-Jennyxox **


End file.
